


Loyalty Lost

by Littlegreenwriter



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pirate!Carlos, hints of jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegreenwriter/pseuds/Littlegreenwriter
Summary: Out of desperation, Carlos says the three words that no one should ever say on the Isle to anyone, especially Harry Hook.





	Loyalty Lost

A thick forearm pressed against his throat, the toes of his long worn out shoes forced to scrape at the ground, trying to gain the smaller boy any sort of equal footing. His air supply was being cut short, allowing him to take in enough breath to stay conscious but not enough to keep his vision from weaving in and out of focus.

“C'mon, pup. I wanna hear ye squeal.”

The whimper that escaped Carlos’ mouth was less than dignified and he hated giving in to his most persistent bully. It did nothing but encourage the older boy and usually he knew better but Carlos was sincerely terrified. They were alone in the alley and today, Harry Hook had a mad gleam in his eyes. The kind of look he saw on the pirate’s face whenever his sword drew the first bite of blood in a fight, signaling there was only one way it was going to end.

“P-Please, Ha—”

The older applied another ounce of pressure, cutting off the last bit of air he was allowing him to have.

“I didn’t say beg, pup. Has Mal not taught ya how tae be a good lap dog?”

His arm relaxed again, leaving Carlos to desperately suck in large gulps of air that burned his aching lungs. He needed to throw Harry off, to find some way to get the pirate to relax enough so he could make a run for it.

“Yer bein’ mighty boring today. Should I find t'at blue haired harlot ye hang around with and see if she’ll provide better entertainment, hm?”

Ice ran through his veins at the mention of Evie, twisting his stomach into knots as he desperately wracked his brain for anything that he could say to fix this.

“Guess I’ll —”

“I love you!”

The reaction was immediate. Hook pulled his arm away as if Carlos had turned into rotten fish and the freckled boy bolted as soon as he had solid ground underneath his feet. Even if the pirate gave chase, he was confident in his ability to run away, he couldn’t afford to doubt that since it would only weigh down his stride. His thoughts were already on Evie, feet leading him to the Evil Queen’s castle so that he could warn her to avoid Hook for the time being.

If Carlos had stayed behind a second longer to peek at the emotions warring over Harry’s face, he would have seen fear, anger, confusion… and hope.

* * *

Having a sword pressed to his throat should not be a familiar feeling. Carlos rarely dared to imagine what life would like be in Auradon but he knew for a fact that he wouldn’t have to deal with the the daughter of Ursula cornering him in an alleyway after school.

“I don’t like it when people play around with my crew.”

The freckled boy had to bite his tongue, keeping himself from reminding her that a certain crew member of hers had no problem playing around with him.

“Wha —”

He drew in a sharp breath when her blade bit into his skin, breaking the surface to leave behind a thin line, beading with red droplets.

“Don’t play dumb, De Vil. I know you’re not.”

Even without the sword, Carlos would have felt pinned to the wall under her piercing gaze. Uma could hold her own against Mal, she commanded a crew of wharf rats, and she had a terrifyingly, focused rage simmering underneath her thick skin. He had no chance of escaping her unless she wished it.

“I-I honestly… don’t know what you’re talking about.” The lame way his voice shook was humiliating. Carlos thought he had grown more of backbone than that but he knew that it was only under Mal’s direct protection that he had gained any sort of confidence.

“Harry. You said the L word to him and it’s driving him insane… more than usual.”

Carlos winced at that last part, seeing a flash of sadness appear in her dark eyes. Harry terrorized him every chance he got, he was a bully and a pirate that didn’t even know how to count. Still, he had noticed the male reigned in his physicality when Carlos couldn’t hide a particularly bad limp or he had one too many bruises already peeking out from underneath his clothing. That was nothing more than the sympathy of someone that had felt the sting of their parent’s handiwork because Carlos knew that the feint scars he could see on the older boy when he invaded his space were not all from sword fighting. That did not make Harry a good person and he had no reason to feel guilty for what he had done. Too bad he did.

“Listen, De Vil. I don’t give a shit about why you said it. You’re going to say it again and this time–”

The blade was removed from his throat so that Uma could wrap her slim and calloused fingers around his throat, digging her nails into the freckled column of his throat.

“This time you’re going to make sure he believes it. You will not run away.”

His eyes caught a smear of blood on her palm as she retracted her hand, whipping around so that her braids snapped back like killer tentacles. He was so screwed.

* * *

Carlos considered going to Evie, Jay, or even Mal about his pirate problem but there was a reason he had fought his worries and resisted the urge to tell them so far. If he proved to be more of a burden than he was worth, Mal would dump their alliance in a heartbeat. Evie might stay his friend but he saw the way she looked at their purple haired leader. He didn’t want to make Evie choose between them because even if she wanted to choose him, he would never let her sacrifice the protection Mal gave her.

It was possible that Jay had a soft spot for him, Carlos had once hoped it could lead to more but that hope was crushed every time Jay flirted with one of the Tremaine daughters or Harriet Hook. He had also seen the way Jafar’s touch lingered far too long on his own son and Carlos never wanted to be the cause of the sick look Jay got every time it happened. Being with women was safer than daring to give his father any ideas or fodder for whatever sick fantasy the man was trying to project onto his son.

They each had their own problems to deal with and Carlos refused to add to them.

That was how he found himself alone on the docks next to Uma’s ship. He could hear heavy footsteps walking across the deck and he wondered if any of them belonged to the particular pirate that he was here to see.

He found his answer when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, startling him into a rigid posture before a familiar accent hit his ears.

“What’re ye doin’ here, pup?”

When the hand on his shoulder fell, he turned to face the other boy, holding back his surprise at the sight of him. His pirate hat was missing, hair wild and untamed like usual but his heavy eyeliner was smeared as if he had been rubbing at his eyes, and the longer he waited for Carlos’ answer, the whiter his knuckles seemed to become on the hand gripping his trademark hook.

“I-I uh — I’m here uh… for you?” Internally, he cursed himself for making it sound like a question. If Uma were here she would have run him through with her sword already because of the poor job Carlos was doing to convince the older boy of his feelings.

“I mean, I-I’m sorry that I ran.”

The silence was more unsettling than anything Harry could say to him. His gaze stayed glued to the wooden dock, finding interest in following the patterns of the wood and pretending they were the floorboards of his tree house instead.

“You’re mine.”

Carlos’ eyes snapped up, widening to a comical size as his heart refused to beat within his chest. _What the hell?_ What value could Harry Hook possibly find in claiming him as his own?

“Wh-What?”

The freckled boy had to suppress the shivers that wanted to run through his body in reaction to the dark and unreadable look that Harry was giving him. He couldn't hold back the instinctive flinch that happened when Harry reached out with his free hand to do something but carlos never found out because Harry’s hand stopped and he looked on the verge of breaking.

A different kind of panic struck Carlos and he forced his feet to move him forward, pressing his forehead against the pirate’s chest. Hugging the boy crossed his mind but they were still in the view of the other crew members and that gesture would not have been the most welcomed sight.

After a short pause, he felt fingers running through his curly hair. Harry Hook was petting him and Carlos knew he was touched starved because it felt nice rather than demeaning.

“I love you, Harry,” he whispered before the nice feeling in his chest went away and took his courage with it. “And again, I’m sorry for taking off like that. I was scared.” A little bit of truth could help a lie find its way home.

For a moment, he wondered if Harry hadn’t heard him until the pirate finally spoke.

“Aye, yer forgiven.”

* * *

Weeks passed and little had changed for the young De Vil aside from the fact the time he used to spend being beaten up by Harry Hook was now spent being kissed and touched by him. The older was quick to make their relationship, if it could be called that, physical. For now it was just kissing and light touches but Carlos could tell the older wanted more. He knew Harry’s flirting wasn’t just for show or deception like it was with Jay. The thief had a couple flings before but he had admitted to Carlos that he hadn’t been with as many as women as he led everyone on the Isle to believe. Harry, on the other hand, Carlos knew the pirate had been with more than his fair share of lovers. It was no surprise, the younger had eyes after all, but he was surprised when Harry used his experience to assure him that he would make him feel good. He had expected Harry to simply take what he wanted like he always had but the boy proved to be more of a mystery than Carlos could have ever imagined.

“Ye should ditch them.”

The mumbled words against his lips made Carlos pull away in confusion, raising his brows at the other.

“What?” He questioned dumbly, trying to catch his breath because every kiss with the pirate was intense and left him weak in the knees.

“Ditch the little dragon and be apart of Uma’s crew.”

The smirk on Harry’s face betrayed how confident he was that Carlos would agree to his words right away but it made the younger feel sick. If he chose Uma over Mal the alliance was done. Whatever feeble friendship he was building with Mal, Jay, and Evie would be gone.

“I can’t.” His voice was firm but his eyes stared blankly at a rip in the pirate’s shirt, avoiding his gaze at all costs.

“I can protect ye. Uma will take over all of her territory someday and she’ll get us off this goddamn Isle. What can Mal do fer ya that we can’t? Couldn’t even protect her own from me or maybe she didn’t care to, pup.”

Harry always had a way with words. Mixing in shards of cruelty with every sentence and it reminded Carlos that their relationship, even if his love was real, could never be normal or healthy.

“Let me think about it, Harry.”

The pirate hummed for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. “Fine. I’m only waitin’ because it’s ye that’s asking.”

Again, he was surprised when a soft press of lips touched his forehead, showing him more kindness than he had ever received from his own blood. He watched Harry’s back as he left the alleyways whistling a melodic sea shanty. Carlos didn’t want to admit that he was growing fond of that sound.

* * *

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Carlos felt like he jumped a foot off his seat, knuckles turning white as his grip became steel around the tools in his hands. After reciting a few of his favorite elements to settle his racing heart, he turned around to see Evie standing at the entrance of his tree house with a disappointed look on her face.

“Inventing?”

Her face creased into angry lines that she quickly relaxed, smoothing them out of habit.

“You know what I’m talking about, Carlos. Why are you shacking up with Hook’s son and why are you considering joining Uma’s crew?”

His eyes grew wide, fear and panic taking hold of him like a vice.

“How—” his mouth clamped shut before he could finish his question thanks to the withering stare Evie was giving him that in the moment could rival Mal’s emerald glare.

“I screwed up.”

“Thought so.” Her reply was immediate, confusing him as she turned to gesture to someone outside his tree house.

Absolute terror replaced his confusion when a head of purple hair appeared, followed by a red beanie. They all knew. Of course they did. It was foolish to believe that he could hide something from the daughter of Maleficent.

Evie kept staring at him with disappointment and hurt in her beautiful eyes which made his stomach twist with guilt. Jay only gave him a blank stare with his mouth set into a grim line. Mal’s eyes were glowing green and her arms were crossed like a shield, disconnecting him from all of them.

“Why are you fucking Harry Hook?”

Carlos winced at the anger in Mal’s tone. He noticed a twitch in Jay’s jaw, probably gritting his teeth but otherwise the three of them stood still, waiting for his answer.

“It’s… none of your business.”

The anger that flashed through Mal’s eyes froze the blood in his veins, turning him an alarming shade of white that forced Evie to break her stance and she stepped forward, blocking Mal from his sight.

“Carlos, please. I’m — we’re worried.” Evie’s voice was soft and sweet, calming him and increasing his guilt at the same time.

“It’s just pretend, I-I said something stupid then Uma got involved a-and it all went to shit.”

The looks of wide eyed confusion and curiosity would have been funny if Carlos hadn’t felt like he was in constant turmoil ever since he had let those stupid words slip from his mouth.

The young genius spent the next hour explaining the entire situation to his friends, feeling like the total opposite of a genius. That feeling was driven home when Mal snapped at him for being so foolish before Evie finally calmed her down. Jay had stayed uncharacteristically silent the entire time but Carlos could see he was holding something back.

“I’m going to dump a bucket of something much worse than shrimp on Uma’s head this time.” Mal’s snarled words startled Carlos because he never imagined that she would get so angry over him.

He still should have stopped her from marching their whole group down to the docks.

* * *

“UMA!!”

Carlos and Evie both flinched at the pure rage in Mal’s voice as she called out to a girl that was equally as terrifying.

It didn’t take long for Uma to appear before them, flanked by Harry and Gil. They were the complete picture of piracy, deadly swords and matching smirks, it made his insides curl when she turned her gaze to him for only a mere second.

“What brings the daughter of evil to my humble ship?” The smooth calmness of Uma’s tone frightened Carlos more than the pure anger in Mal’s. The freckled boy had spent enough time around the fierce captain thanks to Harry to know what Uma sounded like when she had a plan. A plan that meant she would be coming out on top.

He tried to reach out to Mal, to warn her, but Jay caught his hand and shook his head. Stopping this confrontation was inevitable. It wasn’t just about him. It was about Mal’s pride.

“I’m here because a certain minion of yours won’t leave what’s mine alone.”

The word friend didn’t come easy on the Isle. Carlos knew not to expect it from Mal but it still stung to be referred to as property. He got enough of that from his mother.

Uma’s smirk fell into a grim line as she twirled one of her long braids around her finger.

“My first mate is allowed to do what he likes with his boy toy.”

Carlos felt shame burning his cheeks and he wondered if he was turning red enough to match Evie’s ruby lipstick.

He only dared to look up when he heard a charmingly, sinister accent finally speak up.

“Jealous?” The question was directed towards Uma who only gave an eye roll in response to the wayward pirate. “Me boyfriend is mine. Nothin’ more too it.”

A heavy pause filled the air as Harry’s grinned turned sharp, eyes traveling to Carlos’ freckled features even as he faced Mal.

“Even if ‘is love is only pretend.”

The next few seconds of silence seemed to tick away like hours as Carlos tried to fathom what had just come out of Harry’s mouth. The word boyfriend had been enough to completely shock him but now he felt dread creeping into his system. Carlos had no idea how much more of it he could take.

“Did you really think I would let you get away with playing around with my first mate?” Uma stepped forward once again, ignoring Mal completely as she spoke to Carlos.

“You’re smart De Vil but you’re dumb for letting these guys hold you back.” She waved flippantly at the three beside him before speaking again. “You’re better off with my crew. And I may have told him you were lying but Harry’s taken a liking to you anyways. He won’t let you go easily and don’t—”

“We won’t either!” Jay’s sharp outburst cut off Uma’s proposition. He looked like he wanted to say more but Mal lifted a hand to gesture for the thief to remain silent.

“It’s Carlos’ choice. If he thinks he can do better than us then I’ll be happy to let him go.” Bitterness laced every word and if Carlos knew Mal better, he would have seen the hurt hidden behind her anger.

Instead, he saw the daughter of Maleficent. A girl that still scared him a little too much and looked like she was ready to gut him if he dared to choose Uma over her. Looking behind her, he saw Evie’s stare wavering between him and Mal, and Jay standing emotionless next to her. Evie probably cared about him but when he looked to Uma, he saw how the sea witch looked at him with promise like he was worth something. Harry’s smile was still intimidating but he had spent enough time pretending to like him that he could think of a few reasons to actually like him. If the situation weren’t so tense, Carlos might have actually laughed at the way Gil waved excitedly at him as if they had always been friends

“Mal… are we friends?” The question sounded as pathetic as he felt, he even heard some of the pirates laugh but they were silenced either by Uma or Harry. He didn’t care because he only needed to hear Mal’s answer. Even if she said it just to sway his decision that would be fine with him because it would mean she was willing to make at least a small sacrifice to keep his loyalty.

“I don’t have friends. Only minions.”

The last of his hope was shredded to pieces and he stepped away from her, closer to Uma.

“Then I choose… Uma.”

The resounding cheers from her crew were deafening and he watched as Mal left with a sneer, Evie looking to be on the verge of tears, and Jay following without even a look back.

“Welcome to tha crew.” Strong arms slipped around his waist, pulling him into a hard chest and Carlos stood frozen and numb, letting Harry Hook hold him so that he didn’t have to feel so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work I'm putting out there so I'm very excited and nervous about posting this but I'm happy to be doing this with one of my favorite pairings! I already have ideas for a sequel but I'm considering the possibility of expanding on this first and turning it into a multi-chapter fic. Tell me which sounds more appealing if you enjoyed this!


End file.
